Unexpected
by hirokii
Summary: Mikado bumps into Izaya on his way home and with Kida going home early - one-shot smut fic yaoi! Izaya/Mikado/Shizuo R


Hey ~ I haven't posted anything in a while ~ but my love for DURARARA!!! got the best of me this is a WIP one shot of IzayaxMikadoxShizuo I used this to fill in a request at the drrrkink meme as a anon xD well hope it doesn't suck that bad

Disclaimer : DURARARA!! is not mine oh if only it was..

R&R ~!!

* * *

"Mikado-kuunn~!" Izaya chirped happily as he approached the poor teen.

"A-ah, Orihara-san..." Mikado said meekly obviously not wanting to communicate with the said man.

"Araa?~ Where's Kida-kun?" Izaya said noticing the absence of the young man who is always with him.

"O-Oh he had to go home early today, he said he had some things to attend to."

_'Of all the days I had to encounter Orihara-san why is it when Kida-kun isn't here?!'_ Mikado silently cursed in his thoughts.

"Hmm~ Then thats just perfect." Izaya smiled an evil smile that showed Mikado that something bad was about to happen to him.

"Anoo.. I-I have to go now."

Mikado trying to escape the situation that he was currently in and just when he was about to turn around and get away from this dangerous man, said man grabbed his wrist before he could even step away from the spot he was currently standing in.

"What's the hurry? Trying to run away from me Mi-ka-do-kuun~?" Izaya muttered dangerously close to Mikado's ear.

Izaya dragged the boy to a dark and empty alley despite the other boy's protests and pinned him against the wall.

"O-Orihara-san! What are you doing?! I ha-"

Izaya silenced the boy's other protests by pressing his lips onto the smaller boy's lips then proceeded to place small kisses around Mikado's neck.

"Nngh?! O-Orihara-san! Stop it!"

Mikado tried to resist against the older man's ministrations but then Izaya restrained his hands with his necktie. Izaya proceeded to undress the younger boy and nibble on his skin. The boy tried to stop himself from moaning but then Izaya started playing with his nipple so he couldn't hold back his moan after a while Izaya started to unbuckle Mikado's pants which alarmed Mikado in return.

"O-Orihara-san w-wait w-what are you?" Mikado tried to ask futilely and also while trying to hold back his moans.

Izaya slipped his hand into Mikado's pants despite Mikado's futile attempt to struggle, but before Izaya could go any further he heard footsteps coming over to the alley there stood another man Mikado should be wary of.

Shizuo Heiwajima was standing there in front of them and looking at the current situation Mikado was in, unbuckled pants, loosened shirt, and Mikado's face was flushed and was almost in tears. Yes Shizuo stumbled upon a very peculiar scene but then he couldn't shake off the thought of how adorable Mikado looked in that position then his thoughts were cut-off by four simple words.

"**Want to join in?**"

With those simple words uttered by Mikado's current captive made Mikado wide-eyed as Shizuo started approaching him with a sadistic grin.

"Don't mind if I do."

_'**WHAT?** Whoa… wait a second this can't be happening Shizuo-san and Orihara-san are going to… no way!'_ Mikado's thoughts were cut-off when Shizuo pushed Izaya out of the way and pinned Mikado to the wall.

"Mikado." Shizuo's voice resounded in Mikado's ears which made him blush. Mikado has always had a liking towards Shizuo for the man wasn't really as bad as people make him seem, he was actually a pretty nice guy well for Mikado.

"OI! What are you doing pushing me out of the way?! I saw Mikado first!" Izaya argued with the blonde.

"Well too bad I'm taking him."

While the other two were arguing Mikado was busy trying to undo the necktie which bound his hands together and escape but then fate has its ways of toying with Mikado and the two noticed what he was planning to do.

"Mikado-kun~ don't even think of trying to run away~." Izaya said as he took his opportunity to pin Mikado unto the floor and kissed him.

"Hmmngh!" Izaya tried to enter Mikado's mouth but then was refused when Mikado bit down to his tongue.

"Mhmm~ being rebellious aren't we Mikado-kun~?" Izaya was then interrupted by Shizuo who took his place on top of Mikado. Shizuo licked a trail down from the boy's neck to his stomach which made Mikado shiver in pleasure and also made him beet red.

"S-Shizuo-saan..!" Mikado moaned breathlessly.

Shizuo unzipped Mikado's pants then proceeded to stroke his cock.

"A-Ahnn..Nghh!" Mikado arched his back to the touch and moaned in pleasure but just when he was about to come Shizuo was kicked off of Mikado by Izaya.

_'Damn Shizuo pushing me off like that and doing whatever he wants.'_ Izaya continued from where Shizuo left off then pushed two fingers up Mikado's ass.

"A-AH! O-OW O-Orihara-san! W-What are you doing?! T-take it out! It hurts!"

"Shh.. Don't worry it'll feel better soon"

Izaya started thrusting his fingers in and out of Mikado's entrance which rewarded him with moans coming from the boy then Izaya clamped his free hand over Mikado's mouth.

"We don't want anyone to hear us don't we?" Izaya asked the teen who was panting breathlessly as he continued his ministrations.

Shizuo slapped away Izaya's hand and kissed Mikado then Shizuo unzipped his pants and made Mikado suck his cock while Izaya was playing with Mikado's entrance.

"I think that's enough preparation." Izaya said with a playful tone in his voice and a sadistic grin on his face.

Izaya unzipped his pants and entered Mikado roughly.

"MMPHH!" Mikado's head shot up in the unexpected intrusion which made Shizuo groan and push Mikado head back down. Izaya proceeded to thrust in and out of Mikado while the teen was bobbing his head up and down Shizuo's cock.

" Ahhh.. You're so tight Mikado-kun~" Izaya started to tease Mikado with his constant change of pace of his thrusts. Izaya started playing with Mikado's nipples which in return made Mikado tighten his entrance. Izaya started to thrust harder and deeper when Mikado was just a few thrusts away from his climax. Mikado was bobbing his head up and down and while also teasing the tip of Shizuo's cock with his tongue Shizuo was nearing his climax and pushed Mikado's head down deeper as he climaxed into Mikado's mouth and after a while pulled out of Mikado's mouth while Izaya was thrusting into Mikado, Mikado was moaning in pleasure and just when he was about to come Izaya stopped and smiled sadistically

"Tell me what you want Mikado-kun~."

"O-Oriharaa-san… P-Please…"

"Please what?" Izaya asked he enjoyed tormenting the boy who was nearing his climax.

"F-fuck me." The flustered teen said breathlessly

"As you wish Mikado-kun" Izaya grabbed Mikado's cock and started pumping it and started thrusting into Mikado as hard and fast as Izaya could go.

"Ahhn!! O-Orihara-san I'm going to-!!" Mikado cried out as he climaxed and after a few more thrusts Izaya also came inside of Mikado.

"Mikado-kun you were great." Izaya said through his pants of breath as he pulled out of Mikado.

"It's my turn now." Shizuo said positioning himself on the entrance of Mikado. When he entered Mikado he moaned in pleasure of how tight the teen was.

"Haaa… You're tight…" Shizuo then began to thrust in and out of Mikado with a steady pace.

"Hnnghh…Shizuo-san!" Mikado moaned out in pleasure when Shizuo sped up and Izaya grabbed Mikado's cock and started pumping it.

"N-No Orihara-san I-If you keep on-!!" Mikado groaned in pleasure as Shizuo thrust in and out of him fast and hard. Mikado came first and after a few more thrusts Shizuo followed and fell on top of Mikado exhausted.

"Mikado" Shizuo moaned while he pulled out of Mikado.

"Ahhnn….." Mikado groaned as his entrance became empty and after a while Mikado fell asleep tired from the events that occurred.

"Looks like he's fallen asleep." Izaya commented as he picked up the teen and carried him.

"Well then I'll be taking him. That was fun." Izaya chirped happily while looking at Shizuo who was lying on the wall exhausted but glaring at Izaya. He then walked out from the alley and proceeded to bring Mikado back to his house also looking forward to what his reaction will be the next time he sees him.

'Ahh I love humans.' Izaya thought to himself as he looked at Mikado's sleeping face.

* * *

Done ~ **R&R** and maybe if i'm not to lazy i may make a sequel kay bye byee ~


End file.
